Vanessa did 98 jumping jacks at night. Stephanie did 13 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Stephanie do than Vanessa?
Explanation: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Stephanie's jumping jacks. The difference is $98 - 13$ jumping jacks. $98 - 13 = 85$.